The primary objective of the Data Management/Statistical Core (the Core) is to provide an infrastructure for the coordination, collection, management, sharing and statistical analysis of data from the research and collaborative projects, the core battery of measures and the cross-site trial. The Core will also help ensure that these activities are conducted,in compliance with regulatory agencies with regard to privacy and confidentiality. The Core has used a variety of methods for data collection and entry during CREATE I and CREATE II. Data has traditionally been collected at the sites on paper forms and transmitted to the Core via fax, computer or internet based forms. These methods will be further refined and added to take advantage of newer and emerging technologies. During CREATE III, mobile and paperless data collection methods will be added. The Core will be responsible for processing all data to ensure it's accuracy, consistency and integrity. The Core will also serve as a central repository for all Center related data and documents and provide a framework to facilitate collaboration between Center personnel. The Core will establish and maintain a Microsoft Office SharePoint Server on the Center intranet to share libraries of data, documents, presentations, etc. between Center personnel. The Core will also provide the technical and programming infrastructure needed for the cross-site field trial, including the development of the Personalized Reminder Information and Social Management (PRISM) system. The Core will continue to provide critical statistical support including assistance with sampling, analysis design, and recruitment strategies to individual research projects. The Core will also provide systems, programming and analytical support in line with the Center's research goals. Core personnel will continue to participate in the preparation of project reports and publications and facilitate their availability for dissemination by other Center entities.